


THE ENCOUNTER WITH NATURE

by Artist_728



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_728/pseuds/Artist_728
Summary: Our actions have consequences. Sometime we do not know what will happened because of it.





	THE ENCOUNTER WITH NATURE

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Guys

_It all started on her day,_

_I went to usual working place,_

_A piece of greenland,_

_I gave shelter to other,_

_I turn green to grey,_

_I turn grey to different colour,_

_I was proud of it._

_It all started on her day,_

_I was commanding the beast of gear,_

_I was removing a set of sapling,_

_I killed them by cutting through torso,_

_I made many homeless,_

_I was proud of it,_

_Until I saw her hand._

_It all started on her day,_

_I saw her hand,_

_I followed her in green,_

_I wanted to know her,_

_I did not know why but I did,_

_We played hide and seek,_

_Then I finally saw._

_It all started on her day,_

_I saw her green dress,_

_I saw her innocent and caring smile,_

_I saw her vine like hair,_

_I saw her eyes deep like a lake,_

_I heard her voice as sweet as bird song,_

_I saw her beauty and supremacy._

_It all started on her day,_

_We talked and learnt about each other,_

_We laughed together,_

_I was falling on her,_

_I wanted to run away with her,_

_I did one mistake,_

_I did not ask her name._

_It started on her day._

_I asked to be us,_

_She denied it and run away,_

_I ran behind her and asked why,_

_She answered that I am a murder,_

_I was confused by it and asked to explain,_

_She explained it and I would never forget it._

_It all started on her day,_

_She said I killed her children,_

_She said I made her children homeless,_

_She said I poisoned her,_

_She said I killed my sibling,_

_She said I am a demon,_

_She ran away and I never saw her again._

_It all started on her day,_

_I ran behind her to find,_

_I ran through the long vine of tree,_

_I ran with bird, small creature and insect,_

_I ran around a lake to see her,_

_I ran in wood for an hour,_

_Then I found myself where dead and life meets._

_It all started on her day,_

_I saw my doing,_

_I saw the death I did,_

_I saw my sin,_

_I felt like I am in hell,_

_I turned and saw life and love,_

_I realised the truth._

_It all started on her day,_

_I got home back,_

_I had a flashback of my life,_

_I felt like criminal,_

_I felt guilt,_

_I decided to change everything,_

_I changed my profession._

_It all started on her day,_

_Now I turn brown to green,_

_Now I protect my little sibling,_

_Now I cure her,_

_Now I give home to my sibling,_

_I never meet her and never will,_

_She is the mother of all, Mother Nature._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this. Please follow me on Tumblr @artist728


End file.
